The Salk Institute DNA Sequencing Facility was initiated in January 1997. The hart of the facility consists of two ABI 377 XL state-of-the-art automated sequencers and accompanying Macintosh 7200 computers. The facility also contains two Macintosh computers, centrifuges for preparation of samples, and two PCR machines. The facility is an essential, productive shared resource that is used extensively by Cancer Center members.